Existing performance tools for wired and wireless networks measure performance between two end points for a given duration or session. The end-hosts are designated specifically for the purpose of measurement. For example, to measure throughput, a file of given size is transferred and the amount of time taken to complete the transfer is measured to derive the throughput. Other metrics of interest include delay, packet loss, coverage, jitter etc. Further, due to the nature of wireless connectivity, the device may be out of coverage during the performance session resulting in loss of performance data. This may lead to repeating the experiment resulting in waste of precious wireless resources such as mobile device battery and wireless bandwidth.
Typically, performance tests are conducted between two end hosts which are selected a priori. This is not adequate in mobile networks as performance of the network needs to be determined at various locations and connectivity and coverage varies with location. Devices have to be placed at explicit locations to collect performance data. This is an expensive proposition and does not scale. Thus, the performance end-points need to be dynamically determined based on location and specific network conditions by using existing user devices already connected to the network.
Another important consideration in mobile networks is when and how to send the results of performance data. Since, mobile device has to initiate, measure and collect performance data, the data has to be collected and stored and then transferred to a server when the network conditions are conducive for such a transfer. Since storage is a premium on mobile devices, a mechanism is needed to store the performance data in a small, fixed amount of storage and then communicate when the network conditions are right. In many cases, only the most recent performance data can be sent.
Thus, there is a need to conduct performance tests that dynamically determines the end hosts and more efficiently stores the performance data and sends the results of performance data on-demand, or at periodic intervals or based on a threshold condition using different transport protocols.